She's No You
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Before dying Voldemort curses Harry, bring to life long dormant genes. Bill as a werewolf claims that Harry is his mate. He goes about it all wrong. Can he fix it? Barry, Snupin and Dramione. Some bad words.


_So this is what happens when I'm left to my own devises at work which plays way too much pop music. I read a story once, a long, long time ago where Hermione's nickname was Mia or maybe it was Mya, I really liked it so I kind of borrowed it. If the person that started that is reading this then please don't be mad and accept my deepest heartfelt Thanks!_

_As for the timeline, it is Harry and company's final year because of the events of Deathly Hallows, which I'll admit are sort of fuzzy in my mind the last school year is being repeated by everyone. Up until now everything is basically canon, with few exceptions which shall be blatantly obvious as you read this._

_I apologize for the French I was never very good at it, so if something is wrong tell me. Please. :D_

**She's No You**

'He needs to be caged!' an angry familiar male voice yelled.

'Listen to yourself Ron! Harry isn't an animal!' a female voice shouted back with anger but of a different sort.

'Look at him, Herms, he is! He's a freak, an abomination!' Ron yelled back.

'Oh that's a big word for you Weasel,' a drawl came from Harry's other side.

'Stay out of this Ferret!' the red head snapped.

Harry chose that moment to wake up, or at least groan in pained discomfort.

'Harry,' Hermione was by his side in a flash. 'Turn the lights down and shut the hell up Ronald,' she shouted at the furious teen. A door slammed just as she asked, 'Draco can you get him some water?' softly as she gently ran a hand through his hair. A cool glass was pressed to his lips as Hermione coaxed him to drink slow small sips.

Harry slowly began to realize that he was in the infirmary in Hogwarts and because of the quiet he was in his own private room. He was pretty sure there should be a plaque or some graffiti or something on the door to mark it as his.

He sighed, he had done it. He had defeated that mad man. He could rest now, he could be with Ginny. He could finally live.

Then the pain hit. Harry had felt pain before, through Vernon, through Voldemort but this, this was something else entirely. A lone tear trailed down his cheek.

'Oh Harry, drink this,' another bottle was brought to his lips; it smelt like dreamless sleep with a hint of healing. He knew the hand belonged to Hermione because the other one was in his hair.

'Sleep Harry,' came Draco's voice from beside him, he was too tired to even think about what that revelation would do to Ronald, not that he particularly cared about the one that had been spying on him.

*

The next time Harry woke it was to a quieter room, without the yelling, and with dimmer lights. He actually got to open his eyes and look around and he wasn't in as much pain.

There were soft murmurs coming from the corner and Harry realized that Hermione and Draco were deep in conversation. He smiled softly the blond was much better for his sister then the irritating redhead. Then he realized that he could see across the room without his glasses.

'Mya,' he croaked causing both Hermione and Draco's heads to shoot up so fast Harry thought that something would snap or pop off…

'Harry,' Hermione rushed to his bed and gave him a fierce hug, 'I'm sorry about Ron.

'Hermione,' Draco tried.

'he's being a stupid'

'Hermione,' he tried a little bit louder.

stubborn prat and he won't see reason and…'

'MYA!' Draco practically shouted finally getting her attention.

'What?' she snapped with a glare at Draco.

'You're suffocating him.' He stated matter of factly.

Hermione looked at Harry who was indeed redder than normal. 'Oh. Oh! Harry I'm so sorry,' she pulled back so he could breath.

'It's okay Mya,' Harry said patting her gently.

'And you,' she suddenly rounded on Draco, 'only one person calls me that and that's him,' she pointed at Harry who grinned somewhat sheepishly.

Draco pouted, 'What can I call you then?'

'Mione,' she would have replied if Ron hadn't burst in.

'Hermes what the hell? I thought I told you not to hang out with the freak and the death eater,' he hadn't bothered to hide his anger as he grabbed Hermione's arm roughly and began to pull her out of the room.

'Let me go Ronald,' Hermione demanded as Draco shouted,

'Let her go Weasel,' he drew his wand and levelled it at Ron's head.

'What are you going to do about it Ferret,' he sneered at Draco completely ignoring Harry, who had also levelled his wand at Ron.

Catching Hermione's eye Draco smirked, 'I'm not going to do anything,'

'But I'm going to do this!' Hermione declared delivering a swift hard kick between Ron's legs. Both Harry and Draco winced as Ron doubled over, 'Now you listen Weasley and you listen well because I really don't want to repeat myself. I absolutely loath the name Hermes and all its variants that you insist on calling me. You are not my keeper and therefore cannot tell me who to see or what to do. We are done, you and me, I have no idea why I went out with you in the first place. I have given you ample time to come to what little senses you have but you haven't. You're narrow-minded, self-centered, egotistical, easily angered and the laziest bastard I have had the mispleasure of ever meeting. You will stop talking to me, you won't look at me, you won't even think about me. Are we clear?' she asked as she hauled him to the door.

'Crystal,' he croaked still holding his throbbing testicles, as she tossed him out.

'Oh and by the way, Crookshanks has a bigger penis then you. It's tiny.' She added as she held her thumb and forefinger about half an inch apart. She then slammed the door in his face.

She turned and slumped against the door letting out a heavy sigh. Clapping brought her back to where she was.

Both Draco and Harry were clapping for her, and they both looked concerned and amused which was rather amusing in itself.

'You okay?' Draco asked as Hermione sat beside Harry on the bed. Hermione shrugged, she had cared for Ron a great deal, but she couldn't handle his attitude toward their best friend, her brother.

'I know you care about him,' Harry started, 'I do too. But he hasn't always been incredibly intelligent.' He glared at Draco preempting the snort that the blond was about to use to vocalize his thoughts on Ron's brains, or lack thereof.

'Why does he have to be such a douche bag?' Hermione asked burying herself in Harry sobbing softly.

'I don't know,' he replied rubbing her back softly.

'But there's one in every family.' Draco added.

'I have two in mine.' Harry tossed out hoping to lighten the mood somewhat. It worked because he could feel laughter mixed with a little bit of tears.

*

'How long was I out for?' Harry asked after Hermione had calmed.

Draco and Hermione exchanged worried looks, 'About three months,' Draco replied.

Harry could only stare blankly at them, 'Three months?'

Hermione nodded, 'You were magic resistant for a while and nothing we did could help you so Poppy had to let you heal slowly. Then you began to change and we think your body put you in a magical coma.'

'Oh,' he replied. They were all silent for a few moments. 'So why does Ron refuse to accept me? I mean it's not like I've changed that much.' Harry asked too calmly.

'Oh uhm… well…' Hermione looked from Draco to Harry unsure about what to say, 'You were turned into a Lycan.'

A lycan?'

'With his dying breathe Holey-pants cursed you. I've never been able to pronounce ancient Gaelic but he basically activated any dormant creature genes you had.' Draco replied almost bored.

'Great, so I'm some freaky half-breed now. Wonderful,' Harry sighed letting his head fall back against the pillows.

'Well fuck you too!' Draco shouted as he stood so fast his chair fell over. He stormed out of the infirmary leaving a confused Harry and an exasperated Hermione behind.

'What?' Harry said more confused then he'd ever been.

'You stupid twat!' Hermione punched Harry repeatedly in the arm.

'Ow. Ow. OW!' Harry yelled finally, getting his sister to stop, 'Stop with punching and tell me what I said to offend the great Ferret so badly.' he practically demanded rubbing is sore arm.

'Look I know you didn't mean what you said the way that Draco took it, but he doesn't know you as well as I do.' Harry still looked confused, Hermione flicked Harry's forehead. 'He's part Fae you douche bag.'

'Oh,' was all Harry could say.

'Yeah oh.' She mumbled something that Harry couldn't make out but sounded suspiciously like boys are stupid.

'How's Ginny?' Harry asked breaking the silence hoping to ease the tension.

'You should probably go find out what you look like now,' she smirked, completely avoiding the question as she had no idea how to tell Harry that she was alternating between snogging the entire sixth year population and claiming to be carrying Harry's baby. So she had changed the subject entirely. He may not be allowed out of the infirmary but he was allowed to bathe which he really should have done two days ago.

Harry stood in the bathroom of the infirmary staring at his reflection in the full length mirror. He still wasn't very tall but he'd come to terms with that sometime in third year when he'd been snuggled into Remus after a bad nightmare. He had however seemed to have filled out a bit more, he didn't look quite so scrawny besides he always preferred the term lithe anyway. His eyes, now that he didn't have to wear glass seemed to be brighter, but that might have been due to the silvery sheen they had taken on. A hand began to absently fondle one of the furred ears that were sticking up out of his hair which was still black but seem to have a reddish tint. As he tried to get his hair to be somewhat tame something hit his leg and he spun around to see it but he didn't see anything there, then it happened again and he spun around again, it happened a few more times before he sunk a claw into his own tail and yelped. As soon as the implication that he'd been chasing his own tail sunk in he blushed furiously and had never been more grateful that no one had seen him.

*

The next morning Harry was allowed to leave the infirmary with strict instructions to not do anything strenuous. The first thing he did was look for Draco, which definitely qualified as strenuous.

At least that's what he had intended to do. Before he could leave the infirmary however he was accosted by a redhead. 'Ginny,' he breathed not realising how much he had missed her.

'Harry you're awake,' she said sounding both relieved and disappointed. She pulled away from him so she could look at him finally. She screamed in horror then began to rant, 'my brother was right you are a beast, ugh, get the hell away from me faggot!' she shoved him away and he stumbled back hitting the wall hard. She sneered, 'you know what, we are so done Freak. I never once visited you in the infirmary because I only dated you for the fame, so while you were out I slept with everyone who would have me.' With that she spun on her heal and stormed away leaving a dazed Harry on the floor.

*

Harry just needed someone to talk to. He found Draco almost 2 hours later in the library, which baffled Harry because he had looked there at least a dozen times. He glared at the map he had been using like it had done something wrong before stuffing the parchment in his bag.

'Draco,' he began but Draco cut him off.

'Leave me the hell alone you hypocritical bigot,' he snapped not looking up from the book he was taking notes from.

'Draco, I'm sorry okay. I didn't know that you're a hybrid, and I certainly didn't mean that you were a freaky half-breed,' he said not leaving.

Draco looked up and studied Harry for a moment seemingly searching for something. 'But you are?' he asked.

Harry sighed and dropped with controlled ungracefulness into the chair across from Draco, 'I grew up in a house where the cupboard under the stairs was my room, all the toys I got had been broken and discarded when I pilfered them from the garbage. My clothes were warn overly large hand me downs from my obese cousin. Whenever something bad happened it was blamed on me, the freak. Freak, which is what I thought my name, was until I was 8. Then I find out I'm a wizard and even then I'm still a freak because I can talk to snakes. I can conjure a Patronus at 13. I only wanted to be normal, or as normal as a wizard could be.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to overreact.' Draco said when Harry finished is rant.

'I'm sorry too, I shouldn't still be thinking of myself as a freak,' Harry replied, 'but that gets really hard when your former best friend and your ex-girlfriend keep calling you that.' He added almost as an after though he looked up at Draco, 'so are we good?'

Draco seemed to think about for a minute before he grinned, 'think Hermione would go out with me?'

Harry laughed, 'Now that Weasley's been kicked to the curb, yeah she probably would, just give her a little bit of time. She really cared about the stupid twat.'

'You're not a freak by the way,' Draco said but before he could say anything more he was interrupted by a loud braying noise.

'What the fuck are you doing here Freak?' Ron sneered, or at least tried to, the look only made him look constipated, 'shouldn't you be out chasing rats and digging in the dirt?' he snickered still looking constipated.

'Weasel,' Draco began looking concerned, 'are you alright? Getting enough fiber?' he asked sarcasm, dripping from every word.

'Go away Ronald, we haven't done anything to you.' Harry replied bored with everything.

'Haven't done?' Ron began but couldn't finish the sentence he was so angry, 'you fucking faggot, you string along my entire family into believing that you were human and then spring this on-'

Harry was up so fast that Ron didn't see the punch coming, 'Take your fucking blinders off you self-centered twat! I had no fucking idea that I was anything but human. And if you and your little gaggle of idiots are anything to go by then I don't want to associate with the human race.' He glared at the group that had been behind Ron and shook his head, 'Centaurs are a more accepting bunch then you lot.' He said before turning and storming from the library.

Draco silently gathered up his stuff and with one final glare at the group he followed after Harry.

*

'Bill please, not now I can't deal with this right now,' Harry pleaded pushing the oldest Weasley child away.

'Harry,' Bill called to the fleeing figure.

'Let him be Bill,' Draco said from behind him.

When Harry disappeared Bill turned to Draco, 'What happened?' he asked.

Draco sighed, 'Ron happened.'

Bill groaned and rubbed his face, 'is he still going on about Harry betraying us?'

'Yep, and he's got a good chunk of Gryffindors behind him. I think that some are starting to realize how much of an idiot Ron is,' he replied, 'and I think Ginny finally told him what a slut she is.'

'Good he may be my brother but that doesn't mean I won't beat the snot out of him.' Bill commented. 'She's a fool too,' he sighed.

Draco snorted, 'Why are you so hard pressed to get Harry?' he asked suddenly.

'Because he's my mate,' Bill replied automatically.

'Is that you or the wolf talking?' Draco asked pointedly.

Bill couldn't answer. He had Fleur a beautiful girl that loved him, didn't he? He stared at the seventeen in front of him.

'You really should figure out where you stand with Fleur and with Harry before you go around proclaiming your undying love for someone.' Draco stated before he went off to find someone.

*

'Draco what is it?' Hermione asked as the Slytherin dropped down onto the grass with her as she played with Teddy. Severus was doing his physical therapy and Remus wasn't in any shape to be looking after the young toddler.

'What isn't it would be a better question,' he replied lying down, staring up at the clouds. He absently helped Teddy crawl up onto his chest and the boy sat there seemingly listening intently to Draco. 'Ron yelled at Harry for keeping an unknown creature gene from him and his family, half of Gryffindor is against him, Bill all but accosted him in the halls. He claims that Harry is his mate but he is still with Fleur. The hussy,' he added not wanting to say anything worse in front of the small child. Teddy giggled, 'That's right she's a hussy, can you say hussy for me?' he cooed to Teddy.

'Sy!' Teddy cried and giggled again as Draco chuckled softly.

'Draco!' Hermione plucked Teddy off Draco, 'Stop teaching the poor guy bad words.' She turned to Teddy who had begun to play with the necklaces that Hermione was wearing. 'Don't listen to your Uncle Draco he doesn't know anything of value.'

'Hey!' Draco cried out indignantly as he sat up. 'Sev!' he called spotting the limping figure coming toward him. He had made great progress in three months but now it seemed that he would always have that limp.

'I was hoping that Lupin would have gotten Teddy.' Severus said wearily as he conjured a comfortable chair for himself.

'Sev!' Hermione helped Teddy toddle over to Severus who plucked the boy from the ground and sat him in his lap where the child immediately burrowed into the dark robes and promptly fell asleep. Severus gently ran a hand through the soft hair on Teddy's head. The only two people he did this to were Severus and Harry.

'Ha, I knew if I waited long enough he'd get you first,'

'Brat,' Severus mock scowled at Harry. They had come to a tentative truce the previous year and had used that build a solid relationship. Neither had admitted it yet but they viewed each other as father and son more than anything else. Severus didn't mind, there was something comforting about the weight of the toddler in his lap, if only he could get the damn mutt to realize it too.

They spent the rest of the day outside, talking and studying.

*

After dinner Harry took Teddy, he had apparently had enough of Remus' behaviour. The man had a wonderful son yet kept hoisting the poor boy onto everyone else, Poppy, Minerva, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Severus just in the last week alone and Harry only today.

'He can't keep doing this. He's going to end up killing himself.' Harry said when he and Severus were alone.

'I know but we have all tried to get the man to do something but he just won't listen.' Severus replied not bothering to hide the irritation he held for the man.

'But I haven't,' Harry replied taking Teddy and storming his way to Remus' apartment.

*

The heavy banging on the door pulled Remus from his drunken musings. Merlin, why couldn't he just die? He had no one left, first Sirius and now Dora. He stumbled to the door and leaned heavily on it as he opened it.

He was then stumbling backwards holding his bleeding nose.

He blinked trying to focus on the scene before him. Harry stood red faced breathing heavily his fist clinched and a bemused Severus stood behind him holding a whimpering Teddy. He guessed it was from the power that was coming off Harry in waves.

'What the hell is your problem?' Harry demanded storming into the room and hoisting Remus up by the front of his robes.

'Harry,' Remus pleaded but Harry wouldn't let him talk.

'No old man! You listen to me. You have a wonderful son that needs you.' He pointed behind him to where Severus was with Teddy, 'and He needs you more than ever because his mother is dead. It's sad and tragic and it sucks but it isn't your fault. Tonks chose to go out there that day. Tonks chose to fight. You wouldn't have been able to stop her, not matter what you had said or done. And yes she died and we all miss her but you need to pull yourself together. You're allowed to miss her, you're allowed to mourn her but for Merlin sake remember her son! You still have a part of her in him!' just then Teddy decided that his hair was to be pink. Severus handed the boy to Harry and stepped back. 'He needs you Remy,' he had stopped shouting and for the first time Remus noticed the tears in Harry's eyes. 'We need you,' he whispered barely loud enough for Remus to hear.

Remus stared at the teenager and the toddler in his doorway and he finally realized just how selfish he'd been. A small sob escaped him as he pulled Harry and Teddy into a fierce hug, 'Merlin cubs I have been so selfish. I got lost in my grief and forgot about you, about both of you.' For a long moment where Severus fidgeted awkwardly with his cane not looking at the three men apologizing to each other he decided to leave the family be.

'Severus, get back here,' the voice was muffled so he couldn't be sure if it had been Remus or Harry.

When he was in arms reach two different arms reached out to grab him and pulled him into the hug.

'Thank you Sev for taking care of my cubs when I couldn't,' Remus said gratefully.

'You're welcome. Now let me go before someone sees.' Severus snorted trying to pull out of the embrace.

Both Harry and Remus snorted and only held on tighter. Severus sighed and led the group to the couch awkwardly. Teddy ended up with Remus and Severus with a teenage Harry on his lap. He shoved the boy off with a grumbled irritating brat and crossed his arms over his chest.

'As much as I hate to admit it I feel as if they are my cubs as well.' Harry awed as he climbed back onto the couch, instead of nestling himself in Severus lap, which he fit perfectly as he had grown a little bit too big for Remus since third year he lay his head on Severus lap and dug his feet under Remus.

'Put your feet somewhere else,' Remus batted at the burrowing appendages.

'No,' Harry replied sticking his tongue out at Remus.

'Shut up, brat. Why can't you be more like your brother?' Severus said lightly swatting Harry as he tried to fix Harry's hair.

'Do you really want me to revert back to being a toddler?' Harry asked.

'Merlin no!' Severus cried indignantly, than glared at a laughing Remus.

Harry sat up, 'why don't you leave Teddy with us,' Remus looked to protest, 'we'll stay here but you really need to shower,' he said as inoffensively as he could. Remus sniffed his shirt and cringed.

When Remus returned from his shower with his hair still damp he found Severus reading in a chair while Harry and Teddy took up the couch. Teddy was sleeping on Harry who was also asleep.

'I can't believe I almost abandoned them like that,' Remus stated from the doorway as he watched his cubs. 'Why didn't anyone do anything?' he asked moving to sit on the table beside the two boys, Harry looked much younger as he slept.

'We did,' Severus had put his book down and was watching Remus, 'but you wouldn't listen to anyone.'

'Thank you for the sobering potion,' he gently kissed Teddy then Harry, 'I'm sorry I was such an arse to everyone,' he almost added "to you" but thought better of it.

'Just don't do it again,' Severus replied, 'now I believe that the brats should be put to bed.'

He stood and deftly scooped up Teddy and Remus covered Harry in a blanket.

'Good night Severus,' Remus said softly after they had put Teddy to bed and Severus was leaving.

'Good night Remus,' Severus replied with a faint smile.

*

'Look Bill you are a wonderful man but this… c'est change, it is too much, I can't… J'ai desole,' Fleur spoke fast, almost too fast for Bill to understand.

'Fleur, I don't understand are you leaving me?' he asked.

'I am sorry Bill, vraiment, but it's obvious that I am… pas l'un tous desire,' she replied sadly, 'I have met… un outre. He is kind and vraiment gentile.' With that she turned and left him standing outside in the orchard behind the Burrow, while they were waiting for their house.

Well that answered that question, Bill thought.

*

For the next month Bill stalked Harry everyday in the hall and invite him to dinner or out for a walk or just to talk. Harry tried to get out but Bill was rather insistent. Harry didn't know why Bill was being so stubborn, Harry wasn't good enough for Bill and besides Bill could have anyone he wanted why in Merlin's name did he want Harry?

Harry came around the corner to the defence classroom. He stopped as he watched a pretty seventh year Ravenclaw flirt with Professor Weasley. He had to stop himself from growling as the girl ran a hand up Bill's arm. Bill smiled and gently pulled the hand away from his arm. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying not that he wanted to but he had his own conversation going on in his head, which he tried to ignore. He thought that maybe he was wrong as she walked by obviously fighting back tears.

'What did you say to her?' he almost yelled pointing in the direction that the Ravenclaw had gone.

'That she was a beautiful girl but she wasn't my type.' Bill replied pulling out the corrected homework for the next class.

'Why don't you date anyone?' Harry asked.

'Because I'm courting you,' he replied.

'Bill,' Harry began exasperated.

'They're no you,' Bill cut him off and Harry stepped back almost as if he'd been slapped.

*

Harry collapsed onto the couch, 'Why won't he leave me alone?' Harry huffed.

'Why won't who leave you alone?' Remus asked as he looked up from Teddy.

'Bill, he keeps claiming I'm his mate but…' he trailed off.

'You're too scared you'll be hurt again because of all the beautiful young women that are throwing themselves at him,' Remus supplied.

'And men, you forget and men,' Harry replied.

'Look Harry I know you haven't had the best of luck in relationships,' Harry snorted, 'and I know what Terry and Ginny did was rather callous,'

'You forgot Cho and Justin…'

'but that doesn't mean that everyone is like that,' Remus talked over him.

'What about you and Severus?' Harry shot back.

'What about me and Severus, we have dinner together every other night, we do something outside of the castle once a week. He knows I miss Dora but that doesn't stop me from living again, something I know she would want me to do.'

'That's different, Your lovers didn't leave you voluntarily.' Harry huffed.

'You're right they didn't but if you don't start living then life is just going to pass you by,' Remus replied, looking pointedly at Harry.

'What about Fleur?'

'What about her, she left him because she couldn't handle what he'd become,' Remus replied sounding as if that was the best decision she had ever made, 'give Bill a chance, Harry. He might surprise you.'

'Why? Because we're the same!' Harry almost yelled sounding frustrated and angry.

'No Harry you aren't the same,' Remus actually sounded angry. 'Bill and I are the same you and Bill are merely the same subspecies.'

Harry stared at the wall silently as Remus went back to Teddy who was babbling about whatever he was babbling about as he clacked the blocks he was playing with together completely ignoring Harry and Remus.

'If he does anything untoward then I'm blaming you,' Harry sneered before he stood and stormed out of the room.

Remus grinned at Teddy, 'Severus owes me 20 galleons yes he does, yes he does.' he cooed as he tried to wipe the drool off of Teddy. 'You're covered in purple drool, that's the last time Harry can give you candy.' He continued as the toddler continued his own one sided conversation with Remus.

*

Harry slammed the door to the common room, catching the attention of everyone inside. When they realized it was just Harry they went back to whatever it was they were doing.

'What are you doing here Freak?' Ron sneered blocking his way to the dorms.

'We don't want you here,' Ginny added standing next to her brother.

Several other Gryffindors backed up the siblings.

'He has just as much right to be here as you do Weasley,' Neville Longbottom spoke up standing with Harry, 'as any of you,' he looked around the group behind the Weasley's.

'I don't want a faggot in my room, he might decide to rape me,' Dean Thomas said with a look of disgust.

'Oh so then I'll want to rape you too?' Seamus Finnigan shot back taking a stand with Harry.

'What's going on here?' Professor Minerva McGonagall asked as she came into the room to find the older years facing off against each other wands drawn, while the younger years were cowering in the corner or trying to get up the stairs to safety. Hermione Granger was behind the older witch.

'The Weasley's were trying to toss Harry out of the tower,' Colin Creevey offered having sided with Harry along with his brother Dennis.

Minerva glared at the siblings in question, 'And what gave you the idea that you could decide who lived where?'

'Look at him,' Ron shouted angrily pointing to Harry, 'he's a freak! He'd not even human!'

'He's a fucking queer!' Ginny added.

'He could rape us in our sleep,' a sixth year added.

Minerva stared at the students baffled, she blinked at them, 'those are your reasons?' she asked obviously blinded sided with how close minded those in her house were. She suddenly came back to herself, '50 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for disrespecting a student and blatant disregard for school rules, same goes for you Miss Weasley, 10 points from everyone who is standing with these two,' she said sternly. 'And detention Mr. and Miss Weasley with Professor Snape for a week.'

Ron and Ginny glared at Harry, 'they'll be moved to another dorm Harry. If they give you any trouble you let me or any of the professors know,' she said gently. She gave him an affectionate smile and with one last stern glance at the others she left the tower.

'Oh and Mr. Weasley, if I have to come back for any reason, I will notify your parents.' She said from the doorway.

Ron went even redder.

'I suggest you all find something to do like your homework.' She called back before the door closed.

When it did Ron rounded on Harry, 'you think this funny?' he yelled, 'I'll get you for this!' he shouted before he stormed out and headed for his dorm room, which judging from the indignant cry was now his former dorm room.

The two that had been kicked out of the dorm had coming storming back down and then turned to the door that had appeared next to the stairway. "Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley" read the gold plaque on the door, "Head Freaks."

The door slammed after Dean and Ron and entered the room.

Harry started laughing. Neville, Seamus and Hermione soon joined him and eventually several other students did too. Ginny however glared at Harry and Hermione before she stormed up the stairs to her dorm only the stairs turned to a slide as she was about halfway up. A second door appeared next to the stairs. "Ginerva Weasley, She-Freak" read her plaque.

Everyone who had sided with Harry burst out laughing as Ginny glared at them before slamming her door.

'Thank you Hermione,' Harry said softly to his sister, she promptly flung herself at him.

'Oh Harry, I wish they weren't so soft headed,' she whispered for him only.

'There isn't much you can do about them, stop worrying about them.' He assured her.

'Harry,' a voice said from behind them, they looked up to find Bill looking both worriedly at them and like he was trying not to attack the girl that was hanging onto Harry, 'are you all right?' he reached out to touch Harry somewhere but Harry pulled away slightly. He immediately felt bad at the hurt look on the older man.

'I'm fine, I just wish that they would pull their head out of their asses,' he said rather loudly and pointedly so the others still in the common room could hear him. 'What are you doing here?' he asked suddenly.

'I ran into Minerva in the hall, I was going to talk to Ron and Ginny but I doubt they are talking to anyone at the moment,' Bill replied glancing at the two new doors and giving a slight chuckle.

'Actually Bill, I was hoping to talk to you,' Harry said softly with a slight blush.

Bill nodded and followed Harry out of the common room.

*

As Harry had had his confrontation with Ron and company Bill had been having a very enlightening conversation with Draco of all people.

'Look Billy, Harry has had a bad few years hell he's had a bad life but the last few he thought he found someone who loved him were far worse than spending them with people who were open about their loathing.

'No, let me tell you about Harry before you say anything.' He cut Bill off before he could even say anything.

'In fifth year Harry dated Cho Chang who was a simpering whiny bitch who only wanted to go out with Harry because he had been the last to see Cedric. A few months later he started seeing Terry Boot, who was expelled in October of our sixth year.

'The last night of school after the OWL's Harry had finally spent the night with Terry, he had been Harry's first. Over summer Harry didn't get anything from anyone. Terry I found out only lived a few blocks away from Harry. Harry had sent them all, Hermione, Ron and Terry letters asking if they could help him. No one had gotten anything because Dumbledore had intercepted everything going to and coming from Privet Drive. Hermione had tried to send Harry letters and food for him and Hedwig however nothing ever made it.

'One night about a week into vacation Harry saw Terry walking down the street with another boy, the one that lived across the street from the Dursley's and every night he watched Terry with this boy, the second week Terry had smiled viciously at Harry as the younger boy sucked on him. On Harry's birthday Harry could see Terry pounding into the boy in the boy's bedroom that faced Harry's room.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Bill asked queasy.

'Because Harry asked me too and because you should know about his past know why he is so reluctant about being with you. Now shut up, I'm not finished yet.

'The first day back Harry confronted Terry who denied everything and wouldn't let Harry break up with him. On Halloween as Harry was telling Terry that they were done Terry managed to drug Harry and Terry raped him. Severus and I found them and Harry found a protector in Severus.

'Harry was leery about relationships but he found a kindred soul in Justin Finch-Fletchley who had been abused by Terry as well. However Justin was only in it to be Mr. Harry Potter. Ginny had helped Harry after that they didn't start dating until the halfway through the next year. It was doomed from the beginning I thought but Ginny managed to make Harry happy.' Draco sighed, 'then she turned on him when he needed her most, stupid chit. You know what happened there.

'Now you know why Harry is so afraid.' Draco finished.

'Oh Merlin, I've gone about this all wrong haven't I?' Bill said sighing heavily rubbing his face.

Draco didn't say anything he just watched the older man.

'I should apologize and see if I can start again,' Draco merely nodded, trying to look sage-like but looking more smug then anything.

*

The pair walked in silence for a long time until both Harry and Bill realized that they were standing in front of Bill's office.

Harry followed Bill in and accepted the cup of hot chocolate from the man. Something Harry was grateful for because he absolutely detested tea and coffee, a fact that not even Ron and Hermione had realized.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Bill broke the silence, 'Harry, I'm sorry about how I've gone about this. I should have talked to you about it first.'

Harry looked up at Bill obviously surprised.

'I shouldn't have sprung it on you the way I did, I should have sat you down and explained everything to you which I didn't and for that I'm sorry.'

Harry looked like he wanted to say something but Bill cut him off.

'I know we don't know each other well, for the longest time you were my littlest brother's best friend and the boy who lived. But I know you're more than that, and I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to protect you from the idiots like my brother and the sluts like my sister and Merlin, I am terrible at this, I just want you Harry. Not the Boy who Lived, not Harry Potter son of James and Lily, not the Man who Defeated Voldemort, not Harry Potter the Lycan. Just Harry. I want to know why you hate tea and why you put hot sauce or French dressing on everything. I want to know what makes you tick what makes you laugh, your favourite colour, that is actually pink but I want to know why. I want to know what the hell a Goonie is and why they never say die!' Bill was practically panting by the end of his rant.

Harry's befuddled look slowly morphed into one of understanding, 'tell me something then Bill,'

'Anything,'

'Why didn't you try to get back with Fleur? I know you proposed before the battle,' Harry asked hiding his fear.

'Because she made it very clear that she couldn't handle what I'd become, even if I hadn't changed that much. Besides,' he added, as he gently cupped Harry's face, when Harry looked away slightly disappointed, 'she's no you.'

*

It had been about a month since Bill heartfelt confession and Harry was slowly becoming more comfortable with Bill who was taking things slowly and at Harry's own pace.

Harry was sitting in the common room with Neville, Seamus and Hermione while the others were studying Harry was absently doodling on a parchment.

Hermione glanced at the doodle it took her a moment to figure out what she was looking at upside down. She grinned and elbowed Seamus who looked up at Hermione confused she nodded toward Harry who was lost in his own world.

'Where are you?' Neville asked Harry softly.

'Hm,' Harry turned to Neville, 'Pluto I think,' he replied with a silly grin.

Hermione and Seamus snickered while Neville glared at them. 'How are things with Bill?' he asked turning to face Harry fully.

'So much better than the last time, he sends me letters requesting my time instead of demanding I spend time with him. He does stuff that I want and he keeps giving me gifts. Little things, a new quill, a notebook, a new bag, a belt, the stuff I need but don't think to get for myself.' He absently fondled the quill he was holding, having yet to notice the drawing he'd done.

'Do you like him?' Hermione asked and Harry blushed furiously and the others laughed lightly.

Then he turned to her and seemed to suddenly some back to himself from Pluto, 'how are things with Draco?'

Hermione blushed, Draco had finally asked her out and they had practically been inseparable. 'Things are good, we are going to Hogsmeade tonight. He says it's because he missed my birthday.' Harry grinned.

The pair turned on the other two in their group, 'So Seamus, anyone we should know about?'

'Well lately I've been snogging Theo Nott,' he tried for an air of nonchalance but the pink tinge to his cheeks gave him away.

'It's more than just snogging,' Neville called him out.

'I don't know yet,' Seamus replied, 'I'd like it to be more.'

'You and Theo really need to talk to each other and not other people,' Neville commented as if it was a something that was revealed every day.

Seamus' head shot up, 'What? You mean? He…?' Seamus trailed off.

Neville nodded, 'Greg is rather sick of listening to Theo moon over you.' Neville replied with a grin.

Hermione spluttered, 'Greg? As in Gregory Goyle?' she asked and Neville nodded. 'How long?' she asked.

'Since about fifth year, he was behind in Herbology and Sprout made me tutor him.' Neville replied with a shrug, he was comfortable in his relationship and the only reason they hadn't told anyone was Voldemort.

Hermione awed and immediately began to bombard Neville with questions about who made the first move. Who asked who out. Who kissed who first. Where they went for their first date. Everything.

Harry and Seamus fell into conversation about Quidditch.

*

Harry made his way merrily to Bill's office, he had finished his last class of the day and just wanted to spend time with Bill before dinner.

He stopped in the doorway and stared at the scene in front of him in horror. He made a horrified squeak before he spun around and fled.

Bill was finally able to push Fleur off of his lap and glared at her. 'How dare you!' he raged. 'You left me because you couldn't handle what I'd become, you have no right to come barging in here, doing whatever you want. Now leave because I never want to see you again.' He was trying very hard to keep his rage in and not strike out either magically or physically at her.

'Mais, Bill, I made a grave mistake, please, I love you,' she clung to him even as he guided her to the door.

'I loved you but that didn't keep you around, I've moved on. I found someone better than you!' he shoved Fleur out of the door and slammed it in her face. She yelled in incoherent rage and stormed off.

Bill slumped down in his chair. He had a moment of silence before the door slammed open and Bill found himself on the end of three wands. Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger stood staring at him furiously magic crackling dangerously around the ends of their wands.

'What did you do?' Hermione seethed.

'What?' Bill looked from one angry face to another.

'Why did my cub come rushing to his father and I in tears, babbling about you and Fleur getting back together?' Severus elaborated.

'Oh Merlin no…' Bill moaned covering his face in his hands.

Draco softened slightly, 'Billy, what happened?'

'Harry was supposed to meet me here. I was taking him to dinner and movie tonight. I wasn't paying attention as I corrected the test I gave the third years today. When I heard someone I thought it was Harry and I turned and suddenly Fleur was shoving her tongue down my throat. I pushed her off and shoved her out of my office but I guess Harry saw us.'

'I guess he did,' Hermione said now standing with her hands on her hips, wand still in hand.

'If you want to keep your testicles I suggest you go to Harry and explain this to him before he does something stupid!' Draco said harshly waving his wand around haphazardly, Bill winced and Hermione backed away from the blonde.

'He's with Remus,' Severus answered the unasked question.

*

Harry had stopped sobbing long ago and was sleeping restlessly with his head in Remus' lap.

Remus opened the door at the knock knowing who it was.

Bill came in looking sheepish.

'How is he?' Bill asked watching Harry.

'You tell me Mr. Weasley,' Remus replied.

'She attacked me, I was trying to get her off when he found us. I told her I never wanted to see her again. I had no idea that he saw us until I had three wands pointed at me.'

'Bill?' a sleepy voice came from Remus' lap.

'I am so sorry Harry.' Bill was on his knees before Harry faster than Remus' could blink. 'She attacked me, I was partially bound and I couldn't get away from her.'

Harry searched Bill's eyes as the man had spoken and all he had seen had been honesty, pain and desperation. He needed Harry to believe him otherwise he didn't know what he would do.

'Why did you turn her away?'

Bill gave Harry a small smile, before he leaned in and gave Harry a gentle kiss, 'because she's no you,' he replied softly. Harry pulled Bill closer to deepen the kiss.

'This is touching and I'm glad you made up but please stop snogging on my lap!' the last two words came out slightly hysterical.

Both Harry and Bill laughed softly as Harry sat up letting Remus escape from the couch.

The three that had accosted Bill had show up and Remus led them into the kitchen.

'I'm sorry I can't trust you like I should,' Harry said softly into Bill's chest.

'Harry you don't have to apologize, I know this is tough but I will make you trust me. Eventually,' he added with a kiss to Harry's head. 'I can be patient, and I intend to stay with you for as long as you'll have me.'

'I don't know how long that'll be, I was thinking of trading you in for a younger model.' Harry said with a smirk.

'Well I guess I'll just have to surpass your expectations.'

Remus and Severus let the pair sleep on the couch, namely because when they had come out of the kitchen they had already been asleep.

*

'Good night Draco,' Hermione gave the blonde a not so chaste kiss as they parted ways and went to their separate rooms in the shared chambers.

'Good night,' he replied slightly dazed from the kiss, 'oh fuck it!' he said to himself almost violently. 'Hermione wait!' he called rushing to meet her.

'Draco what is it?' she asked obviously worried.

'Look I know we haven't been dating for very long but we've known each other in some capacity or other for years. I was wondering and we don't have to do it immediately but I just… I've been carrying this blasted thing around for two weeks but uhm…' he got down on one knee not really paying attention to Hermione who was covering her mouth and had tears in her eyes. 'I was hoping Hermione Jean Granger if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?' he finally looked up at her as he opened the box but he never actually did because Hermione was strangling him as she chanted,

'YES! YES! YES!' over and over again.

They spent the rest of the night in the head girl's room.

*

Severus had gone to shower before bed wanting to get rid of the potion residue left over from the day. During his shower Teddy had woken up from a nightmare. Remus had managed to calm the boy but now he wasn't going back to sleep. He kept saying 'Dada!' over and over again. Remus had no idea why.

After his shower Severus was surprised to their bedroom empty, then he heard that tell tale giggle and he stood in the door way watching Remus and Teddy. Then Teddy spotted him.

'Papa!' he shrieked reaching for Severus.

Remus and Severus didn't move, they simply stared at each other dumbfounded. He had never referred to Severus as anything other than 'Rus.

Remus stood and picked up Teddy, 'Papa can change your smelly nappy,' Remus said handing the toddler off to Severus.

'I am so going to kill that brat!'

*

Two weeks later during the full moon found Hermione and Draco looking after Teddy.

Outside a smallish black wolf was being chased by a larger auburn wolf while a blonde wolf was baiting a black bear.

'I hear Teddy's been calling Severus Papa.' Hermione said.

'Yeah and he thinks that Harry had something to do with it.' Draco smirked.

'You seriously don't think that you were the only one teaching Teddy to say that do you?' Hermione asked devilishly.

'What do you mean? Who else was teaching him?' he asked sounding put out.

'You really think I'm going to tell you.' She stated as she stood with Teddy who was falling asleep finally.

'Mya!' he pleaded pitifully. Her cackle travelled back down the hall causing Draco to shiver.


End file.
